NaruSaku Five Books
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki meets a highschool student just his age and falls in love at first sight. Can this girl liking books to almost no end get him to play her games? She makes him search 5 books with notes inside only because he wants to get to know her.


**_This story was made for the HxE contest.  
The theme was '5' so i decided(with the help of my Best Friend) to do one about how Naruto hates books...but she loves them!_**

I hope you like it and wish me luck!!

* * *

Books. A lot of people like them. I don't. They like to grab one and sit down in their pajamas and get all cuddled up to read the next chapter their favorite book character will go through. I don't. They finish one giant book in one weekend. Some even read a whole series like "Twilight" in one whole weekend. I don't, in fact, I don't even know if I _can_. When I was little, I'd step into their "natural" habitat before walking right back out again. I didn't even bother with the books. I just wanted to see if Mom was in there. She was one of them.

A bookworm…

She told me that she never used to be one. When she was little she'd always tease Dad about being one. And yes, he is a bookworm too. I think I'm the only one in my family that hates books. It's a rare sight to see me in a library. Not rare at all to see Mom though. She's an everyday sight for them all. Just sitting there...at a table, reading a novel she was too lazy to check out. She hid it in a very secret spot so that the next day she'd go to the library, she'd go get it and continue where she left off. Have you ever gotten a book for your birthday? Well, I have. And actually, I got it today. It's October tenth and I've just turned seventeen and Mom decided to give me a book. That's why I stood there – on _my_ birthday – in the library's opening.

I was returning it.

My blue eyes scanned the library carefully. To the right, Mom's book club and her friends were gathered around a large round table. All of them were talking about a book that they had just finished. I remembered Mom talking about it the other day. "Love at Dawn" I think she said it was called: just a mushy romance novel that pretty much _all_ adult bookworms read. To my left I saw the check out station where people would do their daily routine of checking out a book, and coming back practically the next day to give it back. Mom never went there. She hides her books here…remember? You know…unless she buys them at Barns and Noble or something. That just means she _really _likes the book.

I took a step in, hoping no one would notice and make a big deal about it. They would if they caught me. For years now I'd stand at the entrance: just waiting for Mom to finish her portion of reading of the day so she can come back and we could go home. People who came to the library often knew who I was, especially Mom's book club. Speaking of them…unfortunately they looked my way. A woman with long blonde hair stood and gave me a smile. Then she looked at the rest of the club to whisper. 'Damn…' was all I could think. 'I've been caught'

Before anyone else could stand, Mom just whispered to the blonde and she sat back down. I looked at her and smiled; giving her my thanks. For not letting them make a big deal about it that is. After Mom gave me a wink, her blue green eyes went straight back to her friends to talk. So, thinking I was home free, I continued my stroll through the aisle and as I went to set the book inside the return slot, someone grabbed it from my hands. Startled, I stood up straight and looked to see who had it.

"OH! I've been looking all over for this book!"

A girl just my age with short pink hair stared at my book with dazzling green eyes. The look on her face seemed as if she really liked it. I considered just walking away from her so she wouldn't talk to me about it, but she got to me first. "You! How long have you had this?!" She asked; grabbing my arm so I couldn't continue on my way. When I faced her all the way she pointed to the cover that was illustrated with a dark cliff with an ocean at its base. "This book… "Shadow's Peak"…how long have you had it?" She asked again; her finger now resting on the title. I looked. It was exactly the same name as she mentioned.

"I…I got it for my birthday" I answered only to receive a lifted pink brow in return. "I'm not really into books…so I decided to give it back" I couldn't help but find the look she gave me after that, cute. Both her brows were lifted and she was giving me that 'are-you-serious' look. I tried to hold back a blush. For a bookworm…that girl, the one who stood in front of me, was really pretty. Finally, the pinkette before me sighed.

"Well you must not be into books" She said to me after relaxing. It was now my turn to raise a brow. But instead of her rosy shade of pink I was blond, just as bright as the sun itself. I got it from Dad; hair style and everything. Weird…I know. "I mean, if you were _really_ a book reader then you would know where to give back a _bought_ book" she laughed. I couldn't believe it. I was being laughed at by a bookworm. "Because I'm pretty sure no one would give you a checked out book for your birthday" She giggled a little more. Then she reached into her back pocket before pulling out a wad of money. "I'll buy it from you"

"What?" I asked, caught completely off guard. I wasn't expecting her to actually want to buy the stupid book. My eyes wondered as she held the money up in my face. They lied upon Mom and then the book case beside me and the pink haired girl. Soon there was a snap and my eyes went back to her. She had snapped her fingers in my face and now I could see she was getting a little annoyed. "H-how much?" I finally asked.

She seemed to be confused, because her pink brow was high in the air again. "What do you mean how much?" She asked. "How much do _you_ want for it?"

"Uh-uh…I don't know" I found myself stuttering. Great. I was stuttering in front of a really pretty girl. How lame. "H-how 'bout five dollars—" she didn't seem too happy about that idea.

"Five?" She interrupted. Then she shook her head. "Wow…you know what? Here" She grabbed my hand and set the whole money wad into it. "Just have it all ok?" I felt a strange sensation go through me when she grabbed my right hand. Her smile even sent shivers down my back and when she looked at me with her soft green eyes, the hairs on the back of my neck stood. I didn't even care when she set the book on top of a pile of what looked like five other books. And before I knew it, she was gone.

"I…think I'm in love…"

Yes…I muttered the very cheesy line you'd find in almost every romance novel. But then, I think I really was. I didn't really believe in love at first sight. But after meeting her, I was ready to believe. Strange though. We probably had nothing in common. She probably lives here like Mom does and I…well, try to avoid it. Who knows what else we don't have in common. I was kind of scared to find out.

Even though I was scared, I was still walking in the direction she went. Why was I so curious about where she went and who she was? Oh that's right…I was in love. Stupid books and cheesy romance movies Mom always dragged me to see. I felt as if I was falling into some kind of romantic movie myself. Something that'd probably be called "Boy meets Girl" or "Am I really falling for a Bookworm?!" I use that word to much…

I reached the end of the aisle and looked at all the tables before me. There were four. One was empty and the others all had someone sitting at it, reading. The first table a boy probably my age was sitting by himself and looked as if he was reading a book to help with life. Like "Chicken Soup for the teenage soul" Never read that…and never will. The second table was accompanied by a woman and what was probably her son. She was reading a book to him since he was probably too young to read it himself. Then I came to the third and last table, and there she was. The pinkette I had only met moments before. All five books were stacked upon each other beside her as she read the book she had just bought from me.

I gulped, because I knew that it would be hard and very awkward if I didn't do it right. I took a step forward, trying not to mess with my black T-shirt and stopped by her table. It was then, when I realized that, whatever I was going to do, wasn't going to work. At least, that's what I thought until she looked up and smiled at me. Once again I felt the shivers fly down my spine as if trying to get away from my head as fast as they could. "Hey again" She greeted. "Did you want to sit?"

I noticed that her left hand was pointing to the seat in front of me. Then I noticed it was right next to her. This time, I couldn't keep the blush from showing as I sat. "What?" The pink haired beauty asked me. "Did you want the book back or something?"

"N-no" I answered. With another gulp, I turned in my seat to face her. I put on my best smile without looking too nervous and spoke again. "I-I just felt like I should get to know you…Um…" I felt a sudden nervous pitch in my voice and chose not to speak for a moment. When I looked down, she tapped the table with her knuckle; making me look back up. The look she gave me said that she wanted me to continue. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" I finally said with a hand out. I really hoped it wasn't sweaty or anything or she'd get grossed out.

"Sakura Haruno" She said back as she took my hand. That same sensation went through me like last time. I just couldn't get enough of her could I? "Uzumaki huh?" She then said before looking at her book. "Kushina Uzumaki is the head of the book club. Is that your Mom?" I tried not to fall off my chair as the subject went to my Mom. "But your Dad is Minato Namikaze right? That is her husband's name right?" Now…it was my Dad. Great.

"Y-yeah…" I answered. "When my parents got married, my Mom decided to keep her name" I reached up and rubbed the back of my head: a habit that I had since I was a kid. "At least that's what my Mom would always tell me when I asked about it" I felt a chuckle pass my lips and stopped when she wasn't giggling along. But then I noticed she was. Just a small giggle though. I could barely hear it. I then noticed that she set the book down and reached around the stack of the other ones. She pulled over a small thing of post-it notes and wrote something down with her pen. "What're the post-it notes for?" I asked.

Sakura held up a finger to her lips to shush me. I wondered if she noticed I was blushing at all. "It's a secret" She then said to me. Then she stood up. "If you want to know, come here tomorrow and look for me ok?" I felt myself nod like some mindless robot obeying its master. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Naruto" She winked at me and set the book she bought from me on top of the pile before walking away with it. Then after she was gone, I realized….

The only thing that I learned was her name…

~NS~

The next day, I found myself in front of the library again. Nervous like yesterday, I ran my hand through my spiky hair and sighed. 'Stay strong and don't make a fool of yourself' I thought before walking inside the so called "Bookworm Habitat". I looked around. Mom wasn't there. She was busy at home cleaning up the mess my friends made at my party. She said she'd come by later. I didn't really want a party though, but she insisted so I just invited like…five guys: my friends Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji. Lee got a hold of Dad's alcohol and well, let's just say that guy's not allowed to drink in a small apartment. If he's going to drink at _your_ party, I suggest taking him outside and _far_ away from your place.

I walked over to the aisle that I met Sakura in and l stopped. She wasn't there looking at any books, so I moved on and found myself at the tables again. The boy that was reading with his Mom wasn't there, and neither was the teen at the first table. I looked at the table Sakura was sitting at yesterday but saw that she wasn't around either. Only the blonde girl at my school that everyone found annoying in some ways more then others: Ino.

I sighed once again and turned around. 'Ok…' I thought. 'She stood me up' I walked back into the aisle. I leaned on one side and frowned at the floor. At that moment I wanted to cry. Yes, I said I wanted to cry. I'm the kind of guy who does that. Like Dad would always say, "Only true men cry" just as he would cry. When I remembered what Dad always said I noticed a book across the way. On the spine, it said, "A True Man's Tears" I raised a brow. That was a coincidence. Then I remembered.

That was one of Sakura's books.

Why had she turned it in already? I didn't know. I walked over to the dark red book and took it from its place on the shelf. And for the first time in a _very_ long time, I opened the book. I didn't bother on reading it; I only flipped through the pages quickly. Then my eye caught something on the inside of the cover. I moved each page out of the way and saw a yellow post-it note with writing on it. My eyes widened slightly. 'Did she leave a note?' I then thought. 'But how could she have known I was going to find the book?' I held the book a little closer and read the note.

_Naruto,_

_You're probably wondering how I knew you'd find this book huh? Well I only guessed you would so don't think I'm psychic or anything, because I'm not. Look, I couldn't make it so I thought I'd play a little game. Find all the books I had the other day and each one will give you a hint on my cell phone number. When you get it all, go ahead and give me a ring and we can meet up for lunch. Good luck!_

_Sakura_

_P.S. Turn to the back part of the inside cover._

I only blinked. That girl had very small handwriting. After a moment or so, I turned to the other inside cover only to find another post-it note. I smiled. Mostly because this time, she wrote a little less.

_Naruto,_

_You said you wanted to get to know each other right? Well here you go. My two favorite colors are Pink and Dark red. My favorite word is "Courage" and my hobbies are playing Trivia and Memorization. Beside's reading that is._

_Sakura,_

That time I smiled at the little winking face she drew at the end. I looked around for a phone number and took out my cell phone from my back pocket. I went to new contacts and typed in her name before typing in the first couple of numbers. I saved it even though it wasn't complete and put it down. She was a nerd. But I didn't care. I really did like her. So that would be passed aside.

"Are you really reading?!"

The voice scared me at first, but then I recognized it as Mom's. I turned to face her while shutting the book closed. "No" I told her. Mom just crossed her arms and lifted a brow. "I wasn't. I was just reading a note a girl left behind—"

"A girl?!" Mom asked with a large smile. The smile that I obviously inherited. She walked over and snatched the book from my hands before flipping it open. What she didn't know though, was that I had already taken the notes out. So while she was searching through, I took the chance to sneak away. "Naruto, do you like someone?!"

I'm not sure if she noticed I was gone. But from a couple aisles over I could still hear her rambling about Sakura while I was searching for the other books. I remember another book she read. It was called, "Romance's Stars" I really didn't want to know what it was about since it was probably another random mushy romance novel. I mean – look at the title!

My fingers traced over a book spine that said exactly what I was looking for. I smiled and took it off the shelf. But when I opened it, there wasn't a post-it note on the inside cover, or at least one with something new on it. It was the same message as before repeating itself in case I found this book first. Lifting my brow, I flipped through the pages and thankfully found the new one on one of the pages in the middle of the book.

_Naruto,_

_Read this passage here. One of my favorite quotes are in it. Romance's Stars is a Romance Novel about Ninjas. The main protagonist (The good guy) is a Kunoichi who's in love with a shinobi on her team. What she says to him is just about one of the most romantic and sad things I've read in a while. _

_Sakura,_

_P.S. He's betraying their village by the way_

I took the post-it note off the page and looked at the passage. I read a little and found out that the girl was trying to keep him from leaving their village. I felt my eyes narrow in sadness and I swore I could feel what she was feeling. She really loved that guy and all of a sudden he was leaving. Then my eyes came upon to something she was saying to him. I figured it was the said "Quote" she was talking about. She had given me a hint in the note.

_"__I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! so... Please just stay with me!__"_

It was then when I realized why people read. I really got drawn into that page I had read. And it was only _a_ page. I looked back down and flipped the post-it over. And of course Sakura had something else to say to me.

_P.P.S. The girl never gets with him by the way. What's really romantic is at the end, about five years later she ends up falling in love with her other teammate. I think it's very sweet. Maybe if you decide to become a reader, you should read this book. I'm sure you'd like it_

Me? Read a book? I hadn't read a book since I was forced to in class. And even during those times I really didn't pay attention. But if it made her happy I guessed that reading one in secret wouldn't kill. Just by reading that one page I was already hooked. After taking my phone out to add to the phone number I looked around before heading over to the check out station. The woman behind the counter gave me a surprised look as I set the book down on the counter. "What?" I asked. "I-It's for a friend, that's all" I then lied.

With a little hesitation, she scanned the barcode on the back and handed it back to me. Then I handed her my card and looked over my shoulder; hoping that Mom hadn't seen me yet. When I was done renting the book I set it in my back pack and walked back over to the aisle. I found two of the five books she had. At that moment I was really happy to have a good memory. I looked into my head and checked out my imaginary list.

"_A True Man's Tears" – Check!_

"_Romance's Stars" – Check!_

"_Mysterious"_

"_Immortal"_

"_A Great and Terrible Beauty"_

I grinned. 'I may be an idiot' I thought. 'But my memory is as good as an elephant's' So next was "Mysterious". Where were the 'M's again? I looked around and just found the silence of the library. A few whispers here in there from Mom's book club too. But Mom wasn't there. She was probably still in the aisle looking at that book talking to the imaginary me next to her. I wondered if she noticed I was gone yet. She'd have to be dumb to not notice I walked away minutes ago. Oh wait…that's where half of my idiot genes came from. Never Mind…

I walked to the nearest aisle, besides the one Mom was in, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the next couple after that. Yeah…I had already searched those ones so I know 'M' books aren't there. I peeked around the corner of a large book shelf to stare down the 'M' aisle. There were a few people but I didn't recognize them. Maybe they were new around and were just stopping by. I inched my way inside and searched high and low for the next book. And in no time at all I found it.

When I found the book, I did my little routine of finding the first message and then going through the pages to find the new yellow post-it note. This book was just another mushy romantic thing with a mysterious twist to it. That's what I got from skimming one of the pages that is. When I found the sticky note I found that it had nothing to do with the book it's self. Just her.

_Naruto,_

_In this book I'd like to tell you my favorite foods. Maybe it will give you an idea about where to take me to lunch later. That is, if you remember the rest of the book's names. My favorite foods are Syrup-Coated Anko Dumplings, Umeboshi, and Anmitsu. And to tell you the truth, I don't like spicy foods, so if you take me somewhere that has 'all' spicy foods…your dead meat_

_Sakura, _

'Better not take her anywhere spicy then…' I thought with a nervous gulp. Once again I took out my phone to type in the new number and then tore both post-it notes out. I shut the book and set it back on the shelf as I used my other hand to put the notes in my back pocket with the other ones. Then I checked it off in my imaginary checklist before searching for the next. "Immortal" was its name. So I had to go to the 'I' section.

In the 'I' section I found a bit of a problem. Ino. She was just standing there and just to make things worse, she had "Immortal" in her hands. What was I going to do? Hide. No. Just as I told myself to do that I stopped and looked back around the corner. 'I could just tell her what I told the cashier…' I then thought. The grin that had been passed down my family returned to my face and I tiptoed to the other blonde. She didn't seem to notice me at first but when she did, she shut the book and gave an ice cold glare. Damn her eyes…so icy and blank looking. "Hi" I finally said with a small wave.

"Naruto, you don't read books" Ino said to me, keeping that glare plastered on me. "Why in the world would you be here?" She then asked, a brow rising above the other. Then she crossed her arms, folding the book beneath one, before kicking out a leg to do the whole "popular" lean.

"Am I not allowed to check a book out for a friend?" I asked after a moment. Her blonde brow only lifted higher and her 'I'm-not-buying-it' look was adopted quickly. "Look, Hinata wanted a book, and I thought I'd get her that Immortal one you have there…"

"Oh please" Ino said, rolling her eyes. She walked over and smacked me upside the head. "Naruto, you have no classes with her and barely even talk to her." She then roared. "I already saw the note inside, so don't be giving me that crap! Sakura is my friend an—"

"Your friend?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah" Ino seemed annoyed with me. I think I was starting to get a little scared at that point. "She's gone to school with us for a long time now. You just didn't know because one: You were always trying to get attention from teachers and the guys and two: she never had any classes with you." I only blinked. That's was weird. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen her since. "Look stud, she has a small crush on you ok, she told me about the books and I decided to go check one out before you got to it." She practically threw the book into my arms. "Here you are! If I find out you do anything to her…" Her voice turned into a growl. "I'll kill you! Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" I whispered back.

"Good"

The blonde huffed and walked away as soon as she was finished with me. All I remember was standing there for a very long time, just staring forward. 'Well' I thought. 'I got some more information out of that then I probably would have in any of the books…' I opened the book and took out the first post-it. Then found the new one in the back.

_Naruto,_

_Do you know who Ino Yamanaka is? Well if you do, I'd like to say she's a very good friend of mine. We kind of hated each other when we were kids but now we're closer then anything. She stands up for me a lot and she looks out for me like an older sister. Some people don't like her but I do. I'd understand why you wouldn't, I mean she is kind of well…she has her moments but you know…like I always say "That's just Ino, being Ino!"_

_Sakura,_

_P.S. She should be there in the library now…_

"Now she tells me…" I grumbled as I took the post it out from the book. I put it in my back pocket and then set the book back on the shelf. I checked it off my list after putting the numbers in my phone and made my way back to the aisle Mom probably was still in. Thankfully she wasn't so it was an easy find. "A Great and Terrible Beauty" it was called. About an English girl who lived in India and when her Mom died was sent to London. Wonderful. I took the first note out and searched the pages. Soon I came to a page that said "Two Months later: England, London" and I read the post-it note.

_Naruto,_

_Wouldn't that be a fabulous place to go? I hear theres a wonderful medical school there. I never mentioned that I wanted to be a Doctor when I grew up huh? Well here goes…Hey guess what?! I want to be a Doctor when high school gets out! How was that? During lunch you should tell me what you want to be. I heard stories that you wanted to be the town's mayor one day. Is this true? Please tell me…you know…if you find the rest of the books._

_Sakura,_

Town Mayor. Yeah that's what I wanted to be: ever since I was a little boy. Dad was mayor for awhile but soon quit when I was born. Or at least that's what he told me. And a Doctor? That suited her…I could see her as a Doctor. I put the post it note in my pocket after writing down the next number and shut the book. That was all five books, and still the number in my phone looked a little strange. I closed down the contacts and looked at the time. Lunch was coming around. At that point, I gave up and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I walked out of the aisle I was in and Mom called out my name as soon as she saw me. I let out a sigh as she walked over with a book in her hand. It was probably the book that I had when she first found me. "Naruto dear" she said as she came to my side. I lifted a brow and looked her way. Then she held out a book to me with a smile; her long red hair slightly in her face. I looked at it.

"Shadow's Peak" It said.

My eyes widened and I grabbed the book. "Sakura wanted me to give it to you when you were done with the other five books" Mom then told me. I looked at her, completely appalled. My own Mother! She was a part of this?! Slightly angry, I opened the book and looked at the note inside. It was just a phone number and the words, 'Give me a call', were written below. I looked at Mom and shook my head before reaching into my pocket to get my phone. I descrambled the numbers on Sakura's contact and pressed call. And before I knew it, her voice was echoing in my ear.

"Wow, you have good memory" Sakura said with a laugh. I could tell she was walking. But where? "Ok then, so you know a lot about me, and I still need to get to know you" The walking stopped and I heard another giggle. But not just from the phone, but from the library's door too. I looked over and saw that she stood there. Her small white phone held up against her right ear that was covered by her beautiful pink hair. Her beautiful green eyes were laid upon me. "Come on Naruto-kun" she said through the phone but still looking at me. "Let's go have that Lunch"

I read a lot that day…even if they were notes and a few pages. But now that I think about it when I'm reading "Romance's Stars" during class…

It was worth searching five books


End file.
